IMing Vampire Academy Style
by Edmund'sPrincess
Summary: This is just something I wrote randomly one day when I finished with my math hmwrk *Hiatus*
1. Training

**IMing Vampire Academy Style**

Rose-Confused-lover

Dmitri-BadassRussian201

Adrian-Drunkenspirit

Tasha-Dimkalover

Confused-lover

BadassRussian201

Drunkenspirit

Dmikalover

Have all signed in

Confused-lover: Hey Dmitri do we have training today?

BadassRussian201: Yeah in ten minutes. Forest

Confused-lover: Oh okay.

Dmikalover: Dmika don't you want to spend time with me? =(

Drunkenspirit: Yeah Rose. Why don't you come to my room? We could have some "fun" and I could show you a real man.

Confused-lover: I wouldn't have "FUN" with you even if you were the last person on Earth!

BadassRussian201:ADRIAN YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE, TALK, OR EVEN THINK ABOUT ROSE! She won't EVER be going to your room!

Drunkenspirit: Yeah whatever.

Confused-lover: Don't even think about visiting my dreams!

BadassRussian201: You… visit… her… DREAMS?!

Confused-lover: Uh-oh. Bye.

Confused-lover has signed off

Dmikalover: I'm lost. I'm gonna go. Bye. Have fun boys.

Dmikalover has signed off BadassRussian201 has signed off

Drunkenspirit: They left. I'm coming Rose!

_Drunkenspirit has signed off_


	2. Challanges

**Chapter 2:**

Confused-lover-Rose

BadassRussian201-Dmitri

Drunkenspirit-Adrian

The Lastone-Lissa

Lissa-lover-Christian

Have all signed in

Confused-lover: Adrian I hate you! You just HAD to ruin a perfect training session!

Drunkenspirit: Well sorry. I just wanted to hang out and Belikov had to go beat me up.

BadassRussian201: Well what do you expect? You were trying to seduce her with me standing right there!

The Lastone: What's going on?

Confused-lover: Adrian tried to kiss/seduce me with Dmitri standing right there. We were TRYING to train.

Lissa-lover: I'm not following.

Protective friend-Eddie

Big-crusher-Mason

Have signed inConfused-lover: Adrian when Dmitri lets me leave. You are DEAD!

Drunkenspirit: Yeah right like you could hurt me!

Confused-lover: Oh yeah? You wanna see?! I will beat you so bad you won't be able to move for years!

Drunkenspirit: Bring it on, little dhampire.

_Confused-lover has signed out._

Drunkenspirit: Oh shit! I'm going to go hide. Bye.

_Drunkenspirit has signed off._

Big crusher: Huh?Protective friend: Yeah what's going on? And who's BadassRussian201?

The Lastone: It's Guardian Belikov. And Adrian tried to kiss/seduce Rose while her and Guardian Belikov were training.

Big-crusher: WHAT?! Why that mother fucking asshole better watch his back!

Protective friend: …..

BadassRussian201: Mason, he has already gotten what he deserves. I beat him up earlier and Rose is going to beat him up now.

Lissa-lover: Aww! I was going to set his ass on fire for doing that to Rose.

Everyone besides Christian is speechless.

Lissa-lover: What? Just cause I act like an ass to Rose doesn't mean I really feel like that.

The Lastone: Who are you and what have you done with Christian?

Lissa-lover: Its me Christian, Lissa.

Big-crusher: I think an alien took him.

BadassRussian201: AHHH!!!!! ALIENS!!! They are going to kill us! Everybody run and hide!

*curls up into a ball under the bed*

Everyone else: Ooooo-kkkkkaaaayyyy…

_Everyone has signed out._


	3. Phobias

**Chapter 3:**

Confused-lover-Rose

BadassRussian201-Dmitri

Drunkenspirit-Adrian

The Lastone-Lissa

Lissa-lover-Christian

Big-crusher-Mason

Protective friend-Eddie

Rumorspreader-Mia

_Have all signed in._

Confused-lover: What did you guys do to Dmitri?

BadassRussian201: Aliens. Aliens. Aliens. Hide. Run. No don't run. They will catch you.

Big-crusher: Uhhh…well he is afraid of aliens. And I said an alien kidnapped Christian.

Confused-lover: Oh. Well that explains everything. His phobia is aliens. Oh yeah! Thanks Christian for helping me beat Adrian up.

Lissa-lover: No problem Rose. And I know how we can help Belikov.

Confused-lover: How? He is driving me nuts with this alien crap! He won't let me out of his sight!

Lissa-lover: We all have phobias lets share them.

Confused-lover: Okay I'll go first. My phobia is…spiders.

Drunkenspirit: Bunnies

Big-crusher: Clowns

Protective friend: Cameras

The Lastone: Bees

Lissa-lover: Birds

Rumorspreader: Needles

BadassRussian201: Okay now I feel better. But Rose I know one phobia we both have in common.

BadassRussian201 & Confused-lover: Janine Hathaway

BadassRussian201: Rose we have training. Meet me in the gym in five. Bye everyone.

BadassRussian201 has signed out

Confused-lover: Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later. Bye.

_Confused-lover has signed out._

_Dmikalover (Tasha) has signed in._

Dmikalover: Hey has anyone seen Dmitri? We're supposed to leave in ten minutes.

Lissa-lover: Hey Aunt Tasha. We haven't seen him for over an hour.

The Lastone: Yeah. But if we see him we will tell him that you were looking for him.

Dmikalover: Okay thanks guys. Bye

_Dmikalover has signed out._

Lissa-lover: Hey Lissa want to go to our hangout?

The Lastone: Yeah. Bye everyone.

Everyone else: Bye

_Everyone has signed out_


	4. Telling Lissa

**Chapter 4:**

This chapter is 5 months after chapter 3. Dmitri left to be Tasha's guardian, Lissa and Christian broke up, Lissa is with Eddie, and Christian is with _. You will have to read this chapter to figure out.

KickassDhampir-Rose Combat101-Stan

The Lastone-Lissa

Ozeraflame-Christian

Guardian Hathaway-Janine

_Have all signed in._

KickassDhampir: Hey everyone. Mom.Guardian Hathaway: Hello Rose. How is school going?

KickassDhampir: Good. Oh yeah hey Stan when's the next training session? You said you wanted me to do more training sessions?

Combat101: Yes I do. Ummm… how about 2 hours?

KickassDhampir: Sounds good. Hey Lissa could I come down to your room? I really need to talk to you.

The Lastone: Yeah come on down now. And bring your laptop and we can continue talking to everybody on here too.

KickassDhampir: Okay, Be there in a sec.

_KickassDhampir has signed off._

Guardian Hathaway: Well I have to go. Goodbye everyone.

Everyone else: Bye.

_Guardian Hathaway has signed off._

*With Rose & Lissa* (Rose's POV)

I got to Lissa's room and the door opened before I could knock.

"Hey Rose. What do you need to talk about that everyone else couldn't know about?" Lissa asked before I stepped through the door. I closed the door and faced Lissa.

"I'm pregnant. Two months to be exact." I said trying not to break down in tears.

"Who's?"

"Christian's." Lissa's just looked at me. Yeah she might be with Eddie and all now but she still kinda likes Christian.

"Didn't you use protection?!"

"Yeah we did. So I don't know how this happened." I realized then that I was crying. Something I haven't done since _HE _left to be with _HER_.

"Does Christian know yet?"

"No. He is supposed to meet me by the gym in five minutes."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with?"

"No I can do this. I hope."

"You can. I know you can. And Christian will help. So will me and everyone else."

"Thanks Lissa. But I better go if I'm going to make it down there in time. Bye." I walked out the door to go meet Christian and my future.


	5. Saving Christian

**Chapter 5:**

**I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. All credit goes to her for the characters.**

I got to the gym and Christian wasn't there yet. So I sat down and reached out to Lissa to check on her. We had been getting a lot of threats from Strigoi lately. She was crying. The thoughts floating around in her head were; '_Oh why him? Poor Rose. And with her being pregnant and all. I need to call her and then call Eddie._' I jerked out of her thoughts.

Was Christian in trouble? I hope not. I didn't wait for Lissa to call me. I had a gut feeling to go to the cabin we went to when Tasha visited.

I got to the cabin and the door was open. I walked in and I saw Christian in a corner, hands tied behind his back, shaking. He saw me walk in and terror flashed across his face.

"Rose get out of here please. They'll hurt you. Please just go. Leave me."

"No! I won't leave you Christian I would never leave you! I love you too much! Whoever or whatever it is we will face it together."

"I see you haven't changed Roza." I spun around. I knew that voice. Over by the door was a Strigoi. Non-other then Dmitri Belikov.

"Dmitri how, why?" I was crying. This was all too much to take in. First I'm pregnant, then Christian is kidnapped, and then I find out Dmitri is Strigoi.

"How do you think? We were attacked. I got distracted and was changed."

"Why do you want us?"

"Oh I don't want Christian. He can leave later. That is after I either kill or change you."

"Dmika can't we just leave them and go. They're starting to annoy me." Another voice that I knew all too well. Tasha Ozera. I heard Christian intake of breathe as he heard his aunt's voice.

"Not now Tasha, sweetie. First lets have some fun with these two. I'll kill Rose, and you can either change or kill Christian. How does that sound?" Dmitri had a look of love on his face as he kissed her forehead. It hurt to watch this because that was the look he used to give me.

"Fine." She pouted but her eyes were excited.

"Dmitri can me and Christian have at least five minutes to ourselves to say goodbye?" I pleaded.

"Fine. Come on Tasha we will wait out by the door."

"Christian, I know this isn't the time or the place to be telling you this. But it is now or never." I took a deep breath as I untied the rope around his wrists. "I'm two months pregnant."

I didn't look up as I said this. I waited and Christian didn't say anything. I started crying and arms wrapped around me.

"Rose this is great. Why are you crying?"

"Because Dmitri and your aunt are going to kill us."

"No they aren't. I already called Eddie. He is getting Stan, Alberta, and a few others."

"Okay."

Christian just sat there rocking me and whispering reassurances in my ear. When the door opened.


	6. Saved or not

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. All the credit goes to her.**

I got in front of Christian and faced the person in the way doorway. I was about to attack when they started talking.

"Rose! Damn if I knew you would try to attack me I would have let Eddie come in." The person was laughing.

"Stan?"

"Yep. Know lets get out of here."

We were just about to follow him when Dmitri came up behind Stan.

"Stan behind you!" I yelled.

He turned around just in time and was able to avoid Dmitri's attack.

"Roza isn't leaving. Not until I kill her!" Dmitri hissed at us.

"No! You can't kill me! I need to live! I'm PREGNANT!!!" I screamed straight at Dmitri.

Everyone just started at me. Dmitri looked pissed, Stan shocked, and one other person disappointed. My mom.

"Rose is it true?" My mom was just staring at me. Her face told me she didn't want it to be true.

"Yes it is mom. I…I…I'm sorry! It's all Christian's fault!"

"Thanks a lot Rose!" Christian said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" I smiled happily and gave him a big hug.


	7. Losing people

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. All credit goes to her.**

When Christian and I stopped hugging, we turned to see Dmitri charging straight at us. He was so centered on us that he didn't see Alberta come up behind him. Before he could react she staked him. I watched the light leave his eyes as he slumped to the floor.

"Dmika! NO!" Tasha screamed as she spun on Stan. She snapped his neck so fast that if you blinked you would miss it.

Tasha was in such a rage that she grabbed my mom, who was still in shock, and ran. I stared at where she was standing, tears escaping my eyes; Christian pulled me into a hug, and I sobbed into his chest. He whispered sweet things in my ear and gave me kisses every few seconds. He sat me down and he started rocking me back and forth.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my bed, Christian lying right beside me. I looked at my computer and saw that Lissa was on AIM.


	8. Having Fun

Chapter 8:

_KickassDhampir_

_The Lastone_

_Have signed on_

KickassDhampir: Hey Lissa

The Lastone: Hey Rose. Where's Christian? I tried calling you guys to make sure you were okay.

KickassDhampir: Oh he's asleep. And we're both fine. But it was Dimitri and Tasha. Alberta killed Dimitri, Tasha killed Stan, and Tasha kidnapped my mom.

The Lastone: I'm so sorry Rose.

KickassDhampir: It's fine. It was what Dimitri would want, but the part with my mom is really hard. And Stan dying.

The Lastone: Message has failed to send.

_Asshole4ever_-Jessie _has signed on_

KickassDhampir: What do you want Jessie?

Asshole4ver: You know what I want.

KickassDhampir: Uh, no I don't. Why would I ask if I knew?

_OzeraFlame has signed on_

Asshole4ever: I want you to come to my room. Cause I heard that you were screwing Ozera and I wanted a piece of the action. We hadn't been able to finish awhile ago cause Belikov interrupted us.

OzeraFlame: Rose would you hate me if I killed him?

KickassDhampir: No. I would stand there laughing my ass off.

OzeraFlame: Okay. Then Jessie meet me by the wall in 3 minutes.

Asshole4ever: Okay. You couldn't hurt me anyways.

OzeraFlame: Sure. See you there. Bye Rose-baby.

_OzeraFlame_

_Asshole4ever_

_Have signed off_

The Lastone: Do I want to know?

KickassDhampir: No you don't.

The Lastone: should I call Alberta?

KickassDhampir: Nah, I'll deal with it. But gtg. Going to watch. Bye.

The Lastone: Bye

_Everyone has signed off._

****Hope you liked chapter 8. R&R for the next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Tlover13****


	9. Author's note

Hey guys so I have no ideas for this story right now but I want to continue it. If anybody has any ideas just message me with them and I will somehow incorporate it into the story.

Thanks! :)

~GwenAspenLahote


End file.
